Ultimate Tea Fighting
by Son Ruisu
Summary: El combate mas épico por el te a comenzado TRADUCCION


Era una fría mañana de invierno, en un tiempo antes de que la luz. Fue un día perfecto para una refrescante taza de té, o lo que las chicas Touhou pensaban. Ellas comenzaron a colocar su manta de picnic y sus termos 'de té en la cima de una meseta mirando el mar.

La brisa era agradable y el sol estaba bailando entre las nubes wisplike en el cielo. Utsuho suministra el té, preparado por los fuegos del Sol en sí. Reimu trajo pastelitos que ella hizo en la panadería del santuario, infundido con el poder de la santa santificación.

Yukari no trajo ni una mierda porque no quiso y los otroa dos no tenían ganas de presionar el asunto. Cuando se sentaron a disfrutar de su tiempo de té, tres miembros de la tripulación de Dragon ball Z volaban por ahi. Bardock, Freezer y Broly se detuvieron cuando olían té en el aire.

"TE?! ¿QUÉ TIPO DE JODIDA BEBIDA ES EL TE?! "Bardock gritó, lleno de cantidades de hombría.

"TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A LA GENTE CON TE y PARTIRLOS POR LA MITAD WOOARGH!" Broly gritó bestialmente mientras flexionaba sus masivos músculos.

"Oooooh Espero que sea té chai! Me encanta la forma en la sab-"Freezer empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por miradas que gotean muerte y odio.

"Err, quiero decir VAYAMOS A PATEARLES EL CULO!" Freezer gritó a medias. Broly gruñó en forma de reconocimiento y los tres volaron hacia la meseta.

Llegaron como una tormenta masiva. Se estrellan contra el suelo, 50 pies más o menos de donde están las Touhous y su comida.

"Oigan, PEQUEÑAS PERRAS! NADIE DISFRUTA EL TE EN MI TIERRA! "Bardock gritó, lleno de rabia, mientras corría hacia ellas. Voló directamente al termo de té y la arrojó al mar.

"HAHAHAHA, NO HAY MUCHO QUE HACER AL RESPECTO, ¿NO NIÑAS?! HAHAHAHA! "Él se rió a carcajadas y se golpeó la rodilla, sin saber los niveles de potencia de las tres que había enfurecido. En un instante fue lanzado al aire por la fuerza masiva de una bota golpeando su pecho.

Voló un par de cientos de metros en el aire y miró hacia abajo. Su rostro era una máscara de confusión y desconcierto como Utsuho cargado su barra de control y le disparó en el pecho con un sol comprimido.

"Qué tonto subestimar el poder de la fusión nuclear." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"PADRE, NO!" Gritó una voz desconocida. En un instante Goku estaba allí, tomando el cuerpo golpeado de su padre desde el aire y volando lejos con él.

"Tch ..." Utsuho gruñó mientras volaba en su persecución.

"Parece que Bardock nos dejó para terminar el trabajo sucio, típico." Dijo Freezer con más de un toque de veneno en su voz.

"Estos son más fuertes de lo que parecen, sólo para estar seguro hay que utilizar-ESA-técnica." Broly dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente. Los dos se ejecutan una danza fusión perfecta y se convirtió en Brozer.

Con un grito que era mitad hombríe bestial y mitad marica , se tele transporto a las niñas y estrelló la cabeza Reimus abajo en la meseta. La fuerza del golpe trituro la roca y Reimu fue asesinado en una explosión de roca, polvo, sangre y restos de materia gris.

"Aw. Me agradaba ... "Yukari dijo de manera despreocupada mientras señalaba a Brozer.

"Usted. interrumpió el té. Por lo general, las cosas no me molestan ... pero no voy a estar de pie mientras interrumpes el té. "Ella dijo, con los ojos brillantes de alegría maliciosa. Con un movimiento de su dedo se reformó el límite entre Broly y Freezer. Freezer reapareció en el interior de Broly, la parte superior del cuerpo que sobresale de su pecho y sus piernas que salen de sus hombros.

"Q-¿Qué ME HICISTE A MÍ? MI HERMOSA FIGURA! "Freezer gritó de miedo y agonía completa.

"Oh, yo sólo no puedo soportar a dejar que algo tan feo y triste caminar. déjame ayudarte pequeño ... "Yukari dijo mientras se movió ligeramente a Broly y Freezer, que separa los límites entre la vida y la muerte, matándolos al instante.

"-Suspiro-. Supongo que debería ir por Utsuho, todavía quiero un poco de té .. "dijo perezosamente mientras volaba en la dirección en la que había ido.

Utsuho y Goku luchaban ferozmente, suspendidos en el aire sobre la apertura de un gran volcán. Sus golpes caían unos sobre otros, como las olas de un tsunami en la costa rocosa.

Intercambiaron descargas de rayos, algunos lograban un golpe, algunos colisionaban en el aire provocando explosiones y algunos que fallaban por completo. Utsuho estaba perdiendo, por que Goku era demasiado hábil en peleas uno contra uno. Ella estaba perdiendo, aunque lentamente.

"Gah, no puedo hacer esto por mucho tiempo. Es demasiado rápido y golpea tan duro ... "Ella dijo y poniendo sus opciones.

"Supongo que podría utilizar mi Hell and Heaven Meltdown, aunque si lo hago aquí, podría provocar una reacción en cadena volcánica que rasgaria el mundo a la mitad ..." su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una rodilla bastante brutal en su tercer ojo.

"En cualquier caso, es mejor que morir aquí, con este idiota musculoso ..." gruñó como ella buscó en su mochila y sacó la carta de hechizo Meltdown. Ella voló hacia arriba, muy por encima de la tierra del volcán y desató su carta de hechizo.

Dos soles, aproximadamente del tamaño de la luna, se acercaron hacia el volcán. Al ocurrir esto, Yukari acababa de llegar a la escena. Ella aterrizó suavemente en el suelo junto a Bardock. Él la miró con irritación y trató de alejarse, pero todo lo que pudo hacer es sangrar por todo el suelo. Yukari no le hizo caso y miró la pelea que se estaba desarrollando. Si esos soles golpeaban, el mundo se acabaría. Eso sería malo para los amantes del té en todas partes.

"Creo que debería hacer algo al respecto .." dijo Yukari con un bostezo. Agitó la mano a los dos soles y revirtió sus límites para que contrajeran en la nada.

Luego, al ver que Goku y Utsuho intentando continuar, se agitó la mano hacia ellos y se elimina el límite entre Utsuho y Goku, forzándolos a fusionarse en Goksuho. Luego se acercó a ellos y le tendió un termo diciendo: "¿Puedo tener mi té, por favor? Estoy cansada ".


End file.
